You Are Safe In My Heart
by Live2Entertain
Summary: Three-shot Klaine tragedy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Look at me, starting a new story when I haven't even finished 'Can't be Trusted'! But, oh, well. This is gonna be a three-shot, kinda depressing, hopefully, so, if you were expecting fluff, I'm sorry. (I just WAY overused my commas in that last sentence :S) So, yeah, just know that in this story, Kurt does not go to Dalton.**

You Are Safe In My Heart – Part 1

"I honestly don't understand how you think Katy Perry is better than Lady Gaga," Kurt laughed as he and Blaine snuggled on Kurt's couch, "I mean, she's stunning and all, but her songs just don't have the same _deep, powerful_ hidden meanings as Lady Gaga's. Like, seriously - "

"Kurt?" Blaine interrupted, knocking Kurt's train of thought off its tracks.

"Yes, Blaine?" Kurt replied.

"I… I, uh," Blaine stuttered, "I really… I really like you, Kurt, and I… I was _hoping_ you felt the same way?" Blaine's voice trailed off as he stared hopefully at Kurt.

"Of course I do!" Kurt exclaimed, "I have since… since I met you," A deep rose blush spread over Kurt's cheeks as he saw the excited look on Blaine's face.

"Really?" Blaine asked, "Because, I was wondering if, maybe, possibly, you would want to make it official?"

Kurt's eyes widened, "You mean - "

"Will you be my boyfriend, Kurt? Please?"

"Of course, Blaine," sighed Kurt. Both boys sat, gazing at each other, until Blaine glanced at his watch.

"Oh, no!" he exclaimed, jumping off the sofa.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"I missed curfew!" Blaine responded, "I'm so sorry, Kurt, I have to go."

Kurt stood and walked Blaine to the front door. "So, I'll see you tomorrow, then?" he said.

"Yeah," breathed Blaine, looking into Kurt's eyes, "Yeah, definitely,"

"Okay, well, text me when you get home, 'kay?" Kurt said, "And drive safe!"

"I will," Blaine replied. He walked to his car, turning back to give Kurt one last wave goodbye.

**A/N: That, my friends, is what I call a badly-written, overly-corny/stereotypical, painfully fluffy way to start a not-so-fluffy-fanfic. I'm sorry you had to read that, but I promise, it'll get better. Sadder. Better written. Review anyway! :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: In this, 'Furt' has happened, and Finn lives in the same house as Kurt. **

**You Are Safe In My Heart – Part 2**

Kurt drifted back to his room, euphoric over what had just happened. He – Kurtis Elizabeth Hummel – actually had a _boyfriend_. And a boyfriend as absolutely perfect as Blaine, with that.

He lounged on the couch, lost in daydreams for the longest time, when he heard the door open.

"Kurt! I'm home!" Kurt heard Finn call from upstairs.

"Your dinner's in the fridge! Heat it up for a minute – and – thirty – seconds!" Kurt answered.

"'Kay, thanks!" Kurt heard the heavy footsteps of his brother fade away as Finn walked to the kitchen.

Kurt checked the time. "10 o'clock already?" he thought to himself. He walked over to his stereo, putting his Lady Gaga 'The Fame Monster' CD on so he could start getting ready for bed.

He smiled as the song 'So Happy I Could Die' came on. "Describes me perfectly," he said.

"_Happy in the club with a bottle of red wine/ Stars in our eyes 'cause we're having a good time/ Eh-eh, Eh-eh, So happy I could die"_ he sang under his breath, throwing on his pajamas.

He checked his phone. No word from Blaine.

"Was he stuck in traffic or something?" He thought to himself. "I'll call him to see what's going on."

"_Hey! You've reached Blaine! Actually, no you didn't, 'cause this is my answering machine! You know how to leave a message, don't you?"_

"Hello? Blaine? This is Kurt. I was just wondering why you didn't text yet. I mean, you left at eight, and it's after ten, and Dalton is only an hour away, so I got a little worried. But, like, you probably did text, and I just didn't get it, or you just forgot, which is fine, but, like -"

Another beep cut off Kurt's message, signaling that he had been talking for too long.

Kurt sighed.

Blaine was fine.

He just forgot.

Right?

**A/N: It'll get angsty, I swear! Review anyways!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Last chapter! Hopefully it's as depressing as I want it to be! :D**

**You Are Safe In My Heart – Part 3**

Kurt paced around his room.

It's been two hours, and Blaine still hasn't texted.

Kurt sat down on his bed, tapped his foot, then stood again, picking up his phone.

"_Hey! You've reached Blaine -"_

Kurt cut off the phone as the answering machine answered for the 32nd time. "Blaine, where are you?" He texted for the 28th time.

"He's fine," Kurt told himself, "His battery just died or something."

Kurt opened his bedroom door and stepped into the hallway, nearly colliding with his father, who had been charging towards his room.

"Kurt!" Burt grabbed his son by the shoulders. "You have to see this!"

Burt dragged Kurt into the kitchen, reaching over and turning up the volume.

"_- major accident on 95 and West-47,"_ the news reporter was saying, _"Reportedly, a drunk driver ran a red light at about 70 mph, colliding with a navy blue Camry. The Camry was then sent skidding off the road, flipping over a total of three times before slamming into a tree and bursting into flames. The drunk driver was released from the hospital with minor injuries. The driver of the Camry, who has been identified as Blaine Anderson, remains in critical condition with several broken ribs, a fractured collar bone, and major burns over 90% of his body…"_

_

* * *

_

Empty.

Confused.

Angry.

All of the different things that Kurt felt as he sat in the waiting room of Lima Memorial.

He absentmindedly flipped through a magazine, once, twice, and then slammed it down onto the stark white coffee table.

Glancing around the room, he took in the faces of his father, looking worried, of Blaine's parents, looking tear-stained and heartbroken, of Blaine's baby sister, who, completely ignorant of the situation, played with dolls on the floor.

Kurt closed his eyes, breathing deeply.

Why?

Blaine was such a good person.

Why him?

And the worst part was, all they could do was wait. Sit and wait.

A sound shook everyone out of their worry-induced comas.

Looking up, Kurt saw a solemn-faced doctor entering the room.

Blaine's mother jumped up, running to the doctor, pelting him with questions.

"What happened? When will he get to go home? How bad…"

The doctor cut her off. "Mrs. Anderson," he said quietly, "I'm so sorry. The burns were too extreme. We couldn't save him."

Mrs. Anderson's face twisted. She stumbled, crumpling to the floor like a rag doll.

"No!" she sobbed, "No! This is your fault!" She jerked her head up, shooting a piercing glare at Kurt. "You saw him last! You could have – You should have -" Blaine's father ran over and took her in his arms as she began to sob uncontrollably.

Kurt buried his head in his hands as tears began to roll down his face. His boyfriend, no, his _best_ friend, was gone, taken from him in a matter of seconds.

Blaine had had a future. He could have been anything in the world; he could have made a difference.

Not anymore.

Blaine had so much life; there was always a sparkle in his eyes, especially when he was singing.

Or talking to Kurt.

Kurt will never see that sparkle again.

He'll never see _Blaine_ again.

Nobody will.

**A/N: Review! And check out my other stories, 'Can't be Trusted' and 'Even Angels Have Their Wicked Schemes'! :D**


End file.
